The Silver Lining
by kanka 1201
Summary: What would you do if your life, that you always dreamed of turned into a nightmare? Would you accept help from a person you never expected? This is a story about a chance meeting between a movie star and a complete stranger. RPatz/oc
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess that lived in a very small country. She met her prince, got married and had two angel like children. But

one day the fairy tale had gone bad. It turned out the prince was an abusive dick and only cared for a drink. Every time he had come home drank he

would call her everything from a stupid bitch to a cunt and whore. Her children which we're named Jackson,who was four and Michelle who was only 18

months old, were terrified of their father, because he would hit them and shout at them. So on night the princess had enough, left her children with her

mother and had gone out to think about her life. But for what she wasn't ready was to find someone who was also hurt by the one he loved. My name is

Karin Isabella Swan and this is my story...


	2. Chapter 2

I was eighteen when I first met him. He was charming, had a sexy smile. I knew who was because his brother was going to the same high school as

me. My best friend Silvia joked that he was tall, dark and handsome. If i only knew from the beginning how dark he really was. It would save me a lot of

tears and heartbreak. as stupid as I was it flattered me that a twenty-two year old sexy guy was paying attention to me. Silver, that's his name, knew

what he was doing. In ten seconds flat he had my undivided attention. We met In a club called ''The Space'' and danced the night away. When the time

come to say goodnight Silver asked on a date and as the saying goes the rest is history which is where my story really begins.

After a year of dating I have finally finished high school with a 4,0 GPA. I was proud of it because it opened so much possibility's for my future but the I

found out I was eight weeks pregnant and my world began to fall apart. Don't get me wrong I love my boyfriend and the little peanut that was growing

inside of me but the pressure that was our parents insisting that we get married right away was suffocating. So on august 8 in the year 2008 we tied

the knot. I tried telling myself that everything was going to be alright and it was for at least few months but then the banks in America bankrupt and my

husband lost his job. I was nine month pregnant and had no means of income. Finding a job was hard as it is. Thank God for our parents that helped us

get on our feet so we could care for our baby boy. Jackson was born on January second 2009. a healthy ten pound baby. i had to have a c-section

because he was too big and there was risk both of us wouldn't survive the birth.

As life goes forward my little boy grow so silver and I grew apart. Most nights he comes home drank calls me names, we fight almost every night now.

The next day when he sobered up he apologizes said that he didn't mean it so our life was steadily moving forward.

It was our routine now fight call each others names, the after a couple of hours call a truce. Sometimes we have sex but there isn't much to talk about.

Silver is more of a two pump champ. We tried every position there is and he always finishes too fast. I remember this particular night I was already in

bed exhausted because I was running after my little devil. He was already eighteen months old. Silver came to bed and said he likes to fuck, well that

didn't go over well.

- Are you out of your mind? It's 11 pm. I was already asleep why do you have to always wake me?

- I am a man and I have my needs. You know as well as me that I will never cheat so you can give it up.- he said and started fondling my breasts.

- Let go of me. I'm not in mood. So you let it go. Another time.

- So this how it is you little whore?! Do you have a nice big dick on the side so you don't want me anymore. No one says no to me.- and the he raped

me the first time. I remember the night very clear because that night that we conceived our daughter. I cried very long hours after I found out. I wanted

to file for divorce but I hadn't had a chance to win custody over my son because I wasn't working and with a second child on the way it was hopeless.

I forgot to mention earlier that I'm going to college. I'm taking evening classes at the local university in International Relationship. I made friends there

and I know their safe because every other friend that I had prior Silver he had turned against me. My college friends don't know my husband and he

doesn't want to know them so I can be me. Its my little slice of heaven.

It was a difficult pregnancy. With an abusive husband, a toddler who expects attention the whole time and trying to get my degree finished.

My back was hurting so bad, my ankles were swollen. I have just entered the eight month in the pregnancy. My husband was horny, again. My doctor

forbid me to have any form of intercourse but of course Silver wouldn't listen. He raped me that night over and over. I have cried and cried for him to

stop. He was hurting me and the baby but all my pleas fell on death ears. And so in the middle of the night my water broke and I had to be brought to

the hospital...

* * *

**I know I hate cliffies myself. The story is my first one so I appreciate any comments and guidelines that could improve my writing. I know I have a long way to go. Even if someone would like to be my beta that would be great.**

**Please read & review**

**love kanka**


	3. Chapter 3

Karin sat bar in downtown Seattle thinking how her live has gone to hell. She never imagined that at twenty-four she would be a mother of two little devils and a wife to sadistic dick. She had no idea what to do with her life. She was about to graduate from college but she didn't work instead she stayed at home with her kids. It was a form of prison so, Silver her husband, could control her, but what he didn't know was when he had night-shifts at work she would take her children to her mother and go out, to at least for a while, to enjoy her life.

As she was sitting a the bar she had the crazy feeling she was being watched. So she turned around and someone in a hood watching her from the darkest booth in the bar. Chills ran down her spine and the odd thing was their weren't scary. It was a feeling she couldn't describe because she never felt that way. the man raised his beer and continued watching other people.

On the bar TV was some gossip channel on and Karin was watching it only half interested. Something about an actress cheating on her boyfriend with a movie director.

- God can't they live the poor guy alone he suffered enough- I muttered into my glass of red wine.

- You right he had suffered enough- I have almost fallen of my bar chair. The mysterious guy was sitting next to me. And as I raised my head to look at him I knew right away who he was Robert Pattinson in the flesh.

- E hm hi? - I didn't how to talk to star that was minute ago on TV whose life was fucked up just as mine was.

- Hey, why are you so sad? such a pretty girl shouldn't sit alone.- he said to me

- me and pretty? maybe when I was in my teens but now after two kids I look like a road map- he looked at me surprised with a raised eyebrow

- you have two kids already? you don't look older the twenty-one.

- That's very nice of you but I am since yesterday twenty-four. I gave birth to my son when I was nineteen.- as I thought of my kids and what I wouldn't do for them. I felt like crying- besides shouldn't I make you feel better and not the other way around?

- I rather not talk about it. I hate that my private business is known world-wide. I fucking hate it.- after a long pause he started taking again- she is a good actress. I always thought I would marry her someday but I don't see it happening any time soon.

- I don't think a could trust the person after a stunt like that. I know the feeling believe me my hubby is a jackass. I only have a live when he's not around.- rob laughs and asks if a want another drink- yes thank, another red wine would be nice.


End file.
